Wireless networks and wireless communication have become prevalent throughout society creating the need for increased capacity and faster and more reliable wireless communication techniques. TGn Sync is a multi-industry group working together to rapidly introduce a unified proposal for the next generation of high performance wireless networks.
A proposal to 802.11 TGn may dramatically improve the capabilities of wireless networks while supporting the antenna configurations, product designs and protocol requirements of hundreds of millions of cellular handsets, enterprise base stations, and Wi-Fi enabled computers already in use. Key Features of the TGn Sync Proposal may include: MIMO Spatial Division Multiplexing to support 315 Mbps reliably with two antennas, up to 630 Mbps with larger systems; Scalable Architecture for different spatial stream (2 to 4) and spectrum configurations (10, 20, 40 MHz); seamless interoperability between 802.11a/b/g and new modes of operation; timed receive mode switching and multiple receiver addressing to reduce power for battery-operated devices; and flexible architecture offering product compliance for all major regulatory domains while preserving interoperability.
In the TGnSync proposal, there is included a Media Access Control Service Data Units (A-MSDU) aggregation, which is a way of “batching together” multiple higher-layer packets (MSDUs) into a single transmission unit, such as Media Access Control Protocol Data Units (MPDU). However, the subframe header in this proposal may be a fixed length and may contain information that is redundant if the A-MSDU contains multiple MSDUs for the same destination address/source address (DAISA) pair.
Thus, a strong need exists for the ability to remove the redundant information by providing an apparatus, system and method capable of aggregate compression in a wireless local area network (WLAN).
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.